DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This proposal to continue the Harvard Cancer Prevention Education Program builds on the existing expertise in cancer prevention and control activities within the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH), the Dana Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI), and the Harvard medical community. This program was initially funded through an RFA which aimed to establish Education Programs in Cancer Prevention and Control (RFA CA-91-20). It has successfully trained 12 MDs, and 9 non-MDs in cancer prevention and control. This application draws on the teaching, scientific expertise, and field experience within the Harvard School of Public Health, the clinical resources of the DFCI, and the shared, laboratory, and scientific facilities of both institutions to form the basis of a comprehensive education program in cancer prevention and control. In this continuing application, the investigators retain the goal of the Harvard Cancer Prevention Education program to create a cadre of public health and clinical professionals who will be: (a) knowledgeable about the current state of the science of cancer prevention; (b) expert in a specialized research area in which they will be positioned to generate new knowledge and public health practice to advance cancer prevention; (c) skilled in policy analysis; and (d) sufficiently well anchored in professional networks that they will be able to monitor future developments in the field of cancer prevention and translate their knowledge into cancer control programs at a variety of institutional levels. In this renewal, they propose *pre-doctoral positions,* MD slots (designed for clinical oncologists who will return to their clinical service and pursue prevention research), and *post-doc slots for non-MDs. The pre-doctoral positions include two new positions in health policy and decision sciences to draw pre-doctoral students to applications in cancer prevention.